


Little One

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Y/N has a nightmare and Strife comforts them. Quick one shot.





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Tried making it so it was male or female reader.

Strife jumped up when he heard the sound of someone struggling. It was the human he had found weeks earlier. This human knew what he was after letting his disguise slip in a battle with some demons. He had been falling for Y/N but was in denial until his feelings were unable to be pushed aside any longer. 

Y/N had fallen for him in his human form he had named Jones. The surprise in the human's eyes worried him when his true form was revealed. He was much bigger and his voice dual toned behind the mask, the armor and weapons... It was enough to scare any mortal on Earth. But Y/N saw his eyes and knew it was the same one they had fallen in love with.

In this hidden spot in the refuge the makers had created, he let his true form show. No one could find them in this high up spot and he could easily and happily rest this way.

He jumped up and took his human in his arms in order to gently wake the poor thing from the apparent nightmare. Once awake, Y/N's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Now now, little one. Was it the same nightmare as before?" He asked.

Y/N nodded and began sobbing into his chest. It was so hard to escape such a horrific past when it would repeat every night. Strife held his human in a strong embrace until the crying stopped. Y/N curled up against his chest, thumb in their mouth. It was a habit, one that provided comfort after dealing with such evil people. After being taken advantage of in more ways than one, Y/N had vulnerable moments after nightmares that involved silent crying and childish actions. It just made the horseman want to protect them even more.

"You're safe, little one. I refuse to let anything happen to you."

"Strife... Why won't it leave me alone? I just want to sleep and rest without the bad dreams..."

"I know, close your eyes. I'm here, you're safe. Nothing will dare harm you while you're in my arms. I promise you that."

His hand smoothed over Y/N's hair, relaxing them enough for them to fall asleep fairly quickly.

Strife could only imagine what his brother and sister would say if they saw him now. No doubt, they would make comments on how he inherited more of the angel side of the Nephilim bloodline. He knew they probably wouldn't approve but he was the black sheep of the four, anyway. 

He wasn't leaving his human behind for anything.


End file.
